


Agent Scully's Very Secret Desire

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Corpses, Episode: s08e15 DeadAlive, Humor, One Shot, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-04
Updated: 2004-09-04
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: The real reason why Scully went into forensic medicine -- it's the patients!  WARNING:  This fic is a  necrophilia snark, and you may find it offensive.  Don't complain to me if you don't like it.  I'm not making you read it.





	Agent Scully's Very Secret Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

Title - Agent Scully's Very Secret Desire Author - Scifinerdgrl  
Rating - NC-17  
Classification - SRH  
Keywords - Scully/Other sex, necrophilia Spoilers - Deadalive  
Summary - The real reason Scully took up forensic medicine! The patients! 

Archive - please ask, please tell.  
Feedback - 

WARNING: If you are the least bit normal in your sexual orientation you will find this fic offensive! Now, read and enjoy, and don't complain to me if this story offends you. You were warned! 

* * *

Agent Dana Scully, _Doctor_ Agent Dana Scully, had been called once again to the morgue for yet one more autopsy. Her family could never understand her career choice. Why be up to your elbows in entrails and maggots when you could have a nice, safe practice listening to heartbeats and prescribing Xanax? 

But they never knew. Nobody knew. Her attraction to her profession wasn't about law and order. It was about the bodies. The dead bodies. 

She loved them. The feel, the unblinking eyes, and the smell. God, how she loved the smell of rotting flesh! 

For one brief moment she'd been in heaven. When Mulder returned to her he was both living and dead, the best of both worlds. She laid her head on his chest, checking out his postmortem condition down below. After Doggett had left her alone with him, Scully had mounted him and found true bliss for the first time. And the last time. After that, Mulder's remarkable recovery had ruined everything. 

Now, almost a year later, she had another chance. Nobody around. The morgue was quite as, well, quiet as a morgue... And she'd finally found one. A corpse with a certain enviable post-mortem tumescence. 

After quickly checking for the sounds of approaching intruders, Scully lifted the sheet and confirmed it. This man had died hoping for one last earthly delight, and she owed it to him to satisfy that desire. 

Stealthily, she climbed onto the slab, the cool metal surface adding to her excitement. She slid over the body, whispering, "You know you want me. You've always wanted me. You're hot for me..." 

His cold leathery skin warmed to her touch. "See? I knew you'd like that," she purred. She helped him do what he was born to do, and what he had also apparently died to do... 

The excitement of this moment, this opportunity that she might never have again.... the smell of his decaying flesh as it warmed to her increasingly urgent friction... they all added to her urgency as she rode this stranger to paroxysms of ecstacy. He was oblivious, of course, but that made it all the better. This secret would be safe from everyone, even her "partner" in it. 

When she was finished, she lay down next to him, running her nails up and down his bluish flesh. "Was it good for you?" she whispered, then she sighed, knowing it might be a long time before she had another opportunity like this. 

But then she realized this man had been a homeless drifter. Nobody would miss him if his body disappeared from the morgue. And as for her professional reputation... Well, by now nobody really expected much of her anyway. She'd lost her partner, her sister, given away her son after inviting criminals into her apartment... If she told people she didn't know what happened to the body, they'd all believe her. 

An hour later her new lover was in her bed, ready for round two of the kind of loving only a demented doctor could give. As she swayed on his clammy member once more, she thought, Oh Mulder, Mulder, Mulder... why couldn't you just have stayed dead? You were so much more interesting that way.... 

But when she pulled down the covers on her new beau she forgot all about the funny-looking man with the scarred face and the flaking skin. She was in love again, and that was all that mattered. 

**THE END**   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Scifinerdgrl


End file.
